The Four Elements
by sugarprincess89
Summary: The Story of the Four Elements of Nature
1. Prologue

Prologue

AIR. A universal power. A pure substance. Both wet and hot. Kind, intellectual, communicative, social, and helpful. However believed to be, superficial, impractical and very insensitive to other's emotions.  
_"So it is with air: there is the brightest variety which we call__  
__ aether, the muddiest which we call mist and darkness, and__  
__ other kinds for which we have no name...." ~ Plato_

FIRE. Vital to the development of civilization. Both hot and dry. Good leading qualities, extroverted, rebellious, passionate and enthusiastic. However believed to be, moody, hot-tempered, snappy, uncontrollable and angry.

EARTH. Home. Origin of humanity. Both dry and cold. Calm, practical, hard working, wise, stable, patient and sensual. However believed to be, stubborn, possessive, jealous, nearsighted and very harsh.

WATER. Important to all peoples of the earth. Both wet and cold. Emotional, deep, nurturing, sympathetic, empathetic, imaginative and intuitive. However believed to be, sentimental, over-sensitive, escapistic and irrational.


	2. Air

Chapter 1: Air

Misty Reynolds was born in London, England on June 4, 1986, to Sky and Brent Reynolds, a couple living in Reynolds Estate. The estate was build by Harold Reynolds in 1900. The family kept the mansion passing it down from generation to generation.

Misty grew up to be a kind and helpful girl. She was eager to help all the maids around, and would always be polite. She never spoke out of turn and was very gentle with animals. Misty liked to read a lot, and loved adventure. She would always be up on a mountain or hill, spreading her arms to feel the wind blowing through her wavy blonde hair. Her large blue eyes, loved to explore and discover new things. Whenever the family had guests, she would always be there, telling them of whatever book she recently read. She loved company.

When Misty turned 10, she started to spend more time outside away from home on a hill. She felt like her body could soar up into the sky. She felt light. Light as a feather or autumn leaf.

One morning, while eating breakfast in the breakfast nook of their home, Misty asked her mother a question.  
"Mom? Why do I feel this way?"  
"In what way darling?"  
"I feel extremely light. Like if the wind would blow hard, I would get blown away and become a part of it."  
Her mother sat in silence looking at her daughter. The moment has finally come. She sighed.  
"Misty, have you ever heard of the 4 elements of nature?"  
"Yes, I read about them in one of the books. There is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."  
"Yes, that is correct. From the beginning of time, Mother Nature has been the bearer of the four elements. Many wanted to acquire those elements, by destroying her. In the early 1400s, Mother Nature called on a Reynolds ancestor and trusted her with the air element. She said, _"Hold on to this gift. Keep it safe. One day you will use it to fight off evil."_ The air element has been passed down to every first daughter in the Reynolds generation. Our family name is important, that is why ever since then, all the men marrying the first born daughter of the Reynolds family, took on the Reynolds family name. This will go on until the element will be returned back to Mother Nature. Like me, you are the first born daughter in this generation, therefore, you are the air."

When Misty turned 14, she was sent to Italy and study in a special academy for the "Gifted." Admission to the academy is extremely discrete. Mother Nature, sends off letters of acceptance without any applications, for she knows who contains what gift.


	3. Fire

Chapter 2: Fire

Summer Cleaver was born in London, England on June 4, 1986, to Bridget and Aiden Cleaver, a couple living in Love Oaks Acres. The manor was build by Adam Cleaver in 1801. The family kept the mansion passing it down from generation to generation.

Summer grew up to be a girl who was enthusiastic about everything. She liked to be the center of attention, always expressing her opinions. Summer had a strong passion for adventure. She would always get herself into some kind of trouble. She was extremely fascinated with fire. Every time a campfire or bonfire was made, she was there, trying to stick her hand in and touch it. Her large blue eyes, always wide with excitement, burned with her straight blonde hair, as she sat next to the fire. She was a rebel. Always had her own way of doing things. Always had to go against what the rules were.

When Misty turned 12, her love for the fire increased. She would carry around a lighter just staring at the flame. A match, smelling the burning wood. A campfire, sticking her hand in and holding a flame for several seconds. It didn't even burn her.

One November evening, while eating dinner in the dinner dining room of their home, Summer asked her parents a question.  
"Mom? Dad? Why am I a freak?"  
"You're not a freak honey" her father said  
"Then why can I hold fire without getting burnt?" she pressed.  
Her mother and father sat in silence staring at each other. The moment has finally come. The moment of truth.  
"Summer, have you ever heard of the 4 elements of nature?" her mother asked.  
"Yes, I learned about it in school. There is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Why?"  
"Well, from the beginning of time, Mother Nature has been the bearer of the four elements. Many wanted to acquire those elements, by destroying her. In the early 1400s, Mother Nature called on a Cleaver ancestor and trusted her with the fire element. She said, _"Hold on to this gift. Keep it safe. One day you will use it to fight off evil."_ The fire element has been passed down to every first daughter in the Cleaver generation. Our family name is important, that is why ever since then, all the men marrying the first born daughter of the Cleaver family, took on the Cleaver family name. This will go on until the element will be returned back to Mother Nature. Like me, you are the first born daughter in this generation, therefore, you are the air."

When Summer turned 14, she was sent to Italy and study in a special academy for the "Gifted." Admission to the academy is extremely discrete. Mother Nature, sends off letters of acceptance without any applications, for she knows who contains what gift.


	4. Earth

Chapter 3: Earth

Jasmine Aldridge was born in London, England on June 4, 1986, to Dawn and George Aldridge, a couple living in The Brook Mansion House. The mansion was build by John Aldridge in 1932. The family kept the mansion passing it down from generation to generation.

Jasmine grew up to be a calm and patient girl. She was hardworking and if she put her mind to something, she wouldn't give up until she competed it. Jasmine studied a lot. She read books and loved to do gardening. She was always covered in soil. She helped the gardener take care of the apple trees, the rose gardens, the cypress bushes. Her large blue eyes, sparkled with excitement when a tree blossomed and bore fruit. Her burly red hair always had leaved stuck in them.

Ever since she entered school, the kids made fun of her for always digging in the dirt. Her nails were dirty and her hair was tangled. She didn't act like a girl raised in the upper class.

On Jasmine's 13th birthday, after all the guests left. Her parents and her newborn sister twins, Sandy and Sierra, sat by the manor pool.  
"Mom? Why am I not like all normal girls?"  
"Of course you're normal?" her mother said rocking Sandy in her arms.  
"Then why do all the kids in school make fun of me?" she pressed.  
"When do they make fun of you?" asked her father rocking Sierra in his arms.  
"I like to dig in the dirt and they say I'm not fit to be a girl."  
Her mother and father sat in silence staring at her. It was time to tell the truth.  
"Jasmine, have you ever heard of the 4 elements of nature?" her mother asked.  
"Yes, We actually learned that in school today. There is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Why?"  
"Well, from the beginning of time, Mother Nature has been the bearer of the four elements. Many wanted to acquire those elements, by destroying her. In the early 1400s, Mother Nature called on a Aldridge ancestor and trusted her with the earth element. She said, _"Hold on to this gift. Keep it safe. One day you will use it to fight off evil."_ The earth element has been passed down to every first daughter in the Aldridge generation. Our family name is important, that is why ever since then, all the men marrying the first born daughter of the Aldridge family, took on the Aldridge family name. This will go on until the element will be returned back to Mother Nature. Like me, you are the first born daughter in this generation, therefore, you are the air."

When Jasmine turned 14, she was sent to Italy and study in a special academy for the "Gifted." Admission to the academy is extremely discrete. Mother Nature, sends off letters of acceptance without any applications, for she knows who contains what gift.


	5. Water

Chapter 4: Water

Ria Paddock was born in London, England on June 4, 1986, to Brooke and Jordan Paddock, a couple living in Moon Hall Castle. The manor was build by Mark Paddock in 1803. The family kept the mansion passing it down from generation to generation.

Ria grew up to be an imaginative girl. She would make up games and was very emotional when something went wrong. Ria loved to swim. In school, she was on the swimming team, and won several medals in competitions. Her dark black hair, sparkled from being constantly wet, and her big brown eyes, had great depth.

Her constant swimming, and long periods of holding her breath underwater, earned her the nickname mermaid, by her school mates.

On the day her sister Sabrina was born, Ria asked her mother a question, while sitting in the library of their house reading about the ocean.  
"Mom? Why do I love swimming so much?"  
"Why do you ask?" her mother asked cradling her swollen stomach.  
"I don't know, I was just wondering. I swim so much and I can hold my breath in for so long, the kids in school called me a mermaid?" she said laughing.  
Her mother looked at her for a second and sighed.  
"Jasmine, have you ever heard of the 4 elements of nature?" her mother asked.  
"Yes, you told me about them a couple years ago. There is Air, Fire, Earth, and Water."  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"Why?"  
"Well, from the beginning of time, Mother Nature has been the bearer of the four elements. Many wanted to acquire those elements, by destroying her. In the early 1400s, Mother Nature called on a Paddock ancestor and trusted her with the water element. She said, _"Hold on to this gift. Keep it safe. One day you will use it to fight off evil."_ The water element has been passed down to every first daughter in the Paddock generation. Our family name is important, that is why ever since then, all the men marrying the first born daughter of the Paddock family, took on the Paddock family name. This will go on until the element will be returned back to Mother Nature. Like me, you are the first born daughter in this generation, therefore, you are the air."  
Suddenly, her mother's water broke.

When Ria turned 14, she was sent to Italy and study in a special academy for the "Gifted." Admission to the academy is extremely discrete. Mother Nature, sends off letters of acceptance without any applications, for she knows who contains what gift.


	6. Girls Academy of Rome

Chapter 5: Girls Academy of Rome

The Girls Academy of Rome, was built in 1870, and has been directed by Mother Nature since its establishment in Italy. Mother Nature herself chooses which girls are to be students of the academy. She sends an acceptance letter to families with girls containing special gifts. Four of these girls are the one's containing the 4 elements. Over the past generations, the first born girls of the Reynolds, Cleaver, Aldridge and Paddock families, have come here to train to use their gifts against an evil that was to come. But no evil has shown itself yet.

14 year old Misty Reynolds, Summer Cleaver, Jasmine Aldridge, and Ria Paddock, were the next generation first born girls of their families, containing the elements, to come into this academy. During the first year they would learn the basics of etiquette and more about their gift. The second year they would go through basic training of preparing the body physically. The third year, they would prepare their body emotionally and spiritually. The fourth they they would concentrate on mental preparation. The last year, they would practice routines of fighting and work on physical beauty.

The girls in the school have to wear a uniform. The uniform consists of a white dress with yellow borders and a blue bow tie. Gray over the knee socks and yellow Nina Ricci pumps. A blue satin bow headband is to be worn. When the girls go outside they wear a yellow Malene Birger Justinas knee length coat.

The whole academy consists of 50 girls. Each girl has her own dorm room. The rooms are identical in making. Blue walls, white ceiling, wooden floor, full sized bed with the same white furniture and blue and white bed set. The girls can arrange their furniture anyway they want when they move in. Extra personal belongings are brought with them.

Breakfast is served from 8-9 in their rooms. Lunch is served by their year in the State dining room. Dinner is served by year in the Royal Suite dining room. Between lunch and dinner, all the girls have tea in the tea room.

During the first year, the girls learn many styles of ballroom dancing, how to walk, and talk. At the end of the year, they are tested for their speech and observed over their walking mannerisms. Then a dance is organized, inviting the sister school, Boys Academy of Rome, where the boys are taught the same, and evaluating their dancing skills.

The second year, the girls would do physical education. Horseback riding, swimming, tennis, and running. During examinations, the girls are tested for their speed in running and swimming, whether or not they are following the rules of tennis, and their proper posture of horseback riding. In the end a horseback riding event is organized with the Boys Academy.

The third year girls, work on controlling their emotions, by reading sad books and going to help out at the hospital where the sick are.

The fourth year girls, do mental preparation routines. They meditate and relax their bodies.

On their last year, they learn different forms of fighting, such as fencing, karate, kung fu, and other forms of martial arts. They work on how to apply their makeup to complement their skin, and do their hair and choosing fashion. When they are tested, they are observed on their fighting skills and techniques. Their beauty skills are tested at a Senior ball organized with the Boys Academy.


	7. First Day

Chapter 6: First Day

Misty Reynolds, Summer Cleaver, Jasmine Aldridge, and Ria Paddock, arrived in Rome, Italy, one week before the start of their 5 year stay at Girls Academy of Rome. They, among 6 other girls, were greeted by a chauffeur, from the academy, who took their luggage and escorted them to the limo waiting outside.  
"Hello girls, my name is Jerry. I will be taking you to the academy." the chauffeur said. "The ride there is about an hour so please relax."

Many of the girls chatted loudly.  
"Hi, I'm Summer what's your name?" Summer asked a blonde girl.  
"I'm Misty. Nice to meet you." she answered.  
"Misty's a nice name. Where are you from?"  
"London."  
"Really? Me too."  
"You two are from London?" a black haired girl asked.  
"Yeah." Summer answered. "What about you?"  
"London. I'm Ria by the way."  
"I'm Summer and this is Misty." Summer seemed to be really comfortable.  
"Nice to meet you two." Ria said. They sat in silence for a minute, well, their own silence. Ria saw a red haired girl, quietly looking out the limo window.  
"Hi, whats your name?" she asked. The girl turned her head.  
"Jasmine."  
"Hi Jasmine. I'm Ria."  
"I'm Summer."  
"I'm Misty."  
"Hi." Jasmine said shyly.  
"Where are you from?" Misty asked Jasmine.  
"London."  
"Oh my God so are we!" exclaimed Ria. Jasmine smiled.  
"So when's your birthday?" Summer asked.  
"June 4, 1986." Jasmine answered.  
"No way! Me too."  
"Me too." Ria and Misty answered in reply.  
"This is totally fate." Ria said. The other three nodded in agreement.  
The rest of the way, they talked and laughed about their homes and families.

"What is your gift?" Misty asked.  
"I have one of the 4 elements."  
"Me too." the other 3 added together. They sat silent for a minute. This was too much to be a pure coincidence.  
"Mine is Air." Misty said finally breaking the silence.  
"I'm Fire." Summer said.  
"I'm Earth." Jasmine said.  
"I'm Water." Ria added.  
"Wow." all four of them mumbled to themselves.

When they arrived, the girls were met by a beautiful brown haired woman, wearing a dark navy blue Tadashi Shoji lace bodice satin gown with a matching bolero and dark navy blue STRIKE platforms.  
"Welcome girls. I am so glad you have made it safely here. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here and feel like this is your home." she said in a musical voice.  
With a snap from her delicate fingers, the doors opened and 10 maids came out wearing black and white gothic lolita uniforms.  
"Each of you has a personal maid that will serve you for the rest of your life. They have studied long and hard about you, and are ready to serve you."  
The maids came to their mistresses and took their bags leading them to their rooms.

Ria and Misty's rooms were next to each other across from Jasmine and Summer. They had their own separate wing, apart from the rest of the dorm rooms. They assumed that it was because it was best that the 4 elements stay together.

"My name is Nova, I am pleased to be your maid." the girl said.  
"Thank you. But please relax. I don't like the master servant relationships. Let's be friends." Misty said sitting down on the bed, while Nova unpacked her suitcase.

"My name is Aria, I am please to be your maid." the girl said.  
"Yeah. Just relax. None of the master servant stuff. OK? Just friends." Summer said walking around the room as Aria unpacked the luggage.

"My name is Mayy, I am pleased to be your maid." the girl said.  
"This is so cool. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Jasmine said running to the window and looking outside while Mayy stood confused at Jasmine's reaction.

"My name is Idaa, I am pleased to be your maid." the girl said.  
"Thanks. At least I'll have some help remembering stuff. But lets be friends, none of the formal stuff ok?" Ria said sitting down on a chair and opening her book as Idaa hung up her clothes.

That night, when the lights were out and the maids fell asleep, Summer, Jasmine and Ria snuck into Misty's room. After they came back from the welcome dinner, the girls saw a little box on their bed with a note attached. _Please open after midnight. Open together with the other three._ The girls brought the boxes with them. Misty sat in her bed under her covers, in white Pima cotton pajamas, clutching the box in her hands. The first to sneak in was Summer wearing red knit Olivia pajamas. She climbed on Misty's bed and slipped under the covers.  
"I wonder what it is." She thought out loud flipping the box around in her hands  
The door slowly opened and Jasmine slipped in wearing black Shimera microfleece pajamas. She climbed on the bed holding the box tightly in her right hand. After a moment, Ria peaked in. She wore blue and black plaid flannel pajama pants and a cotton navy blue shirt. She clutched the box in her hands and climbed on the bed.  
"So are you ready?" Misty asked looking at the girls. They were all scared. Not scared because they were afraid. But scared because they were too excited. The girls nodded.  
At the same time, they pulled the ribbons. Misty pulled the white ribbon, Summer pulled the red ribbon, Jasmine pulled the green ribbon, and Ria pulled the blue ribbon. They carefully lifted the lid and placed it on the bed cover. Inside was a little piece of paper. They took it out and read together. _Make sure to put it on your right hand._ They pulled out he little bags that were inside and opened them, dumping the contents in their left hand. The girls gasped.

Misty held up a silver bracelet with white pearl and clear charms hanging from it. Summer held up a silver bracelet, with red coral charms hanging from it. Jasmine held a silver bracelet with green and pink charms. Ria held a silver bracelet with blue and light jade charms.  
"It's beautiful." Misty murmured. fastening it on her right hand.  
"Yes, extravagant." Summer added fastening hers on her right hand.  
"Lovely." Jasmine said putting hers on her right hand.  
"There really isn't any word to describe it." Ria said twisting her right had in the light to admire it.

That night, was the first night, the 4 elements were brought together again officially.


	8. First Year

Chapter 7: First Year

During the week before the academic year started, all the pre-freshman girls toured the academy, getting familiar with its surroundings. They made friends and relaxed as much as possible before a year of intense study started.

On the first day of class, the girls were taken into a a large lounge where they had their first part of etiquette lesson.  
"Today we are going to go over school manners." the teacher said. The first part is Basic School Etiquette.  
Be punctual to classes  
Be neat and orderly in your attire for school.  
Do not speak to other students while the teacher or lecturer is teaching.  
It is distracting to other students and the person whom you are talking to might actually miss out on the class. If you really need to communicate, I suggest writing a note or text-messaging. That leaves the recipient a choice to decide on when to read the note. But this should be used discretely, otherwise most things can wait until  
after the class is over.  
Turn off your phones and devices, or at least in silent mode.  
Put in your best effort at your work.  
Have integrity in your work.  
Common courtesy should be applied all the time.  
One should only occupy one seat and not leave her things on another seat unless the lecture hall is very empty.  
Be co-operative with others, being a team player when one needs to."

"These rules of etiquette need to be memorized and practiced at all times. You all have them listed in your text. Next is proper etiquette of a lady in school.  
An elegant young lady who has manners in school  
is one who dresses appropriately. In your case you need to wear your uniform properly.  
does not eat or drink in class or chew gum. You have 4 meals a day, so this shouldn't be a problem.  
She does not bring talk to others when a teacher is giving a lesson.  
She refrains from texting, using her mobile phone, passing notes as much as she can.  
She does not laugh at others no matter how stupid an answer given by another. But please also remember, there are no stupid questions or answers.  
She does not make fun of others who did not do as well. You need to encourage your peers and give them support.  
She does not laugh or make fun of another persons' dress sense of lack of dress sense. This shouldn't be a problem here, but when you are out, it is really rude.  
She does not make fun of others period.  
She queues up and waits her turn."  
"These too are in your text. Please read them tonight and tomorrow we will do several demonstrations of wrong behavior and good behavior. Class dismissed."

The girls were taken to the library where it was filled with books about all kinds of gifts. Each girl had to find 3 books about her gift and study it. The girls went to the bookshelves and started to search.  
About 10 minutes later, Mother Nature walked in gracefully wearing a long black Calvin Klein Pleated Matte Jersey gown and VALENTINO GARAVANI closed toed slip on heels. Her brown hair was piled up in an elegant up do.  
"Hello girls, I hope you are enjoying your study."  
"Yes." they all said in unison."  
"Misty, Summer, Jasmine, and Ria. Please come with me." she called them. The girls followed her silently into a large study.  
"Please have a seat." she motioned sitting down on an armchair.  
The girls sat closely together on a couch across from her.  
"The reason why I called you here was because you 4 are special. I will explain a little more about your gifts, and then in this study, you will find books about those abilities. This is where you will study during this lesson." she explained. The girls sat silently listening.  
"Misty. You have inherited the Air element from your element allows you to be able to control the appearance, direction and strength of the wind. Also the air temperature and whether it will be wet or dry. Summer. You have inherited the Fire element from your mother. This element allows you to manipulate the appearance and strength of fire. Jasmine, you have inherited the Earth element from your mother. This element allows you to manipulate the earth. You can cause earth quakes, make trees fall, and so on. Ria, your element is water. You can manipulate the water into cyclones, whirlpools, hurricanes, rain, tsunamis. Though separately you are strong, together you become a very powerful tool. When you combine your abilities, you will be able to do all those at the same time and cause destruction in your enemies way. It is important to use this correctly and not corrupt it."  
The girls nodded.  
"I will leave you to study more."

As the school year progressed, the girls learned how to walk, how to speak politely. They learned 10 different forms of ballroom dancing. The waltz, the tango, the viennese, the foxtrot, the quickstep, the samba, the chachacha, the rumba, the paso doble, and the jive.

Finally the week of examination and observation came. The girls prepared and reviewed what they have learned. They practiced their walking, speech, and dancing skills.

At the end of the week, an announcement was posted. _End of the Year Pre-Freshman Dance, scheduled for Saturday night, with the Boys Academy of Rome._ On Friday, the girls went into town to shop for a dress and shoes to wear. They all got separate cars, but Misty, Summer, Jasmine and Ria insisted on going together.

The night of the dance, Summer, Misty, and Jasmine hung our in Ria's room getting ready together. Summer wore a hot pink strapless sapphire dress with black Betsey Johnson Love at First tights and hot pink Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. Ria wore a black and yellow, You Had Me at Yellow dress and yellow Jessica Simpson Pagona Maize heels. Jasmine wore a black and white flocked polka dot strapless net dress and black Chinese Laundry Willy satin sandals. Misty wore purple strapless Alice bow front dress and purple Brian Atwood Daphne leather peep-toe pumps.

The dance was divided into 10 parts. Each part for a different style dance. Summer, Misty, Ria, and Jasmine were sitting at a table talking, when four guys came up to them.  
"Hi" a tall boy asked. He wore a black suit and tie.  
"Hi." Misty answered since the other three were speechless.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Misty Reynolds. Yours?"  
"Aaron Birch. Wanna dance?"  
"Sure." Aaron offered his hand, and she took it. They went to the dance floor to dance the waltz.

After a long moment of silence another boy spoke up.  
"I'm Chad Kirby. Anyone wanna dance?"  
"Sure." Summer said.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Summer Cleaver." He smiled stretching his hand out to take hers.

The other two boys sat down in the empty seats and stared at the girls.  
"I'm not much of a dancer." one of them said. "My cousins are though" pointing to Aaron.  
"Whats your name?" Ria asked.  
"Derek Hatch." he answered. "What's your's"  
"Ria Paddock."  
"Nice name." He said winking at her making her giggle.  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Sam Colton." the boy answered looking at Jasmine.  
"I'm Jasmine Aldridge." she said smiling.  
"So you're cousins?" Ria asked.  
"Yeah, we all are." Derek said.  
"Really? that's cool."  
"Our grandma, is your school mistress. Mother Nature."  
"No way!" Ria exclaimed.  
"So what are you guys talking about?" Aaron asked walking to the group with Misty, Chad and Summer.  
I was just saying that Mother Nature is our grandma." Derek explained.  
"Yeah our mother's, her daughters, are the four season nymphs." Chad said.  
"My mom and Derek's mom are twins. My mom is the Spring nymph and his is the Winter nymph." Aaron explained.  
"That is so cool." Jasmine said. "What about your mother?"  
"My mom is the Autumn nymph." Sam said. "Chad's is the Summer nymph." Chad smiled again looking at Summer.

The girls didn't tell what they were, they just acted mysterious. They danced and laughed. At the end of the night, they exchanged emails and parted with the boys giving a goodnight kiss to the girls on their foreheads.


End file.
